He's In The House!
by MAA23TVD
Summary: Nathan is away scouting and Haley is home alone with Jamie and Lydia. One night Haley goes downstairs to find the front and back doors wide open...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not (unfortuately) own One Tree Hill or anyhting associated with it. If I did Nathan would be home safe with his family. #BlameMarkSchwahn

* * *

><p>Haley James Scott quietly opened the door to her son's bedroom. Nine-year-old Jamie Scott was sound asleep. She smiled to herself as she closed the door. She had<p>

just finished putting her one-year-old daughter Lydia back to sleep. "Finally it's time for me to go to bed." She thinks to herself. "It's not like it's late." She looks at her

cell phone. "Only 2am. Looks like I'm turning in early." She laughs silently to herself. As she pulls the covers back, she gets a chill down her back. "Well that was

weird." She thinks to herself. She shrugs it off and gets in to bed. "Oh crap." She thinks to herself. "Did I lock the back door?" Moaning she gets back out of bed and

walks downstairs. "What the...?" Haley walks over to the wide-open back door. "Who opened the door?" She asks herself. She remembers closing the door at dinner.

"James Lucas Scott just wait till you wake up." She thinks as she closes and locks the door. As she walks back upstairs, she gets that chill going down her back again.

"I should check the front door too." She thinks. She turns to go back downstairs and stops. "Oh Haley. You are just paranoid." She tells herself. "There is no need to

check the front door. We never use it." Haley bites her nail as she weights whether to give in to the paranoia or go to bed. "Oh what the hell can it hurt?" Haley

starts over to the front of the house again. She gets to the front hall and stops dead. The front door is wide open.

'_It was my turn to decide. I knew this was our time. No one else will have me like you do. No one else will have me, only you."_

Haley jumps and turns around in a circle before she realizes that her phone is ringing. She takes it out of her pocket and sees that its Nathan calling. "Hello?" Haley

answers in a shaky voice. "Haley? What's wrong?" Nathan asks. "Nathan you scared the crap out of me." She answers as she walks over to the door. "Why? You got

another man there?" Nathan jokes. Haley looks around outside before closing and locking the door. "Yes as a matter of fact I do." Haley teases. "He's blonde. Kinda

short. He's upstairs sleeping right now." Nathan laughs. "What's really bothering you then?" He asks. Haley sighs. "I found the back door wide open." Haley explains.

"And then I decided to check the front door. It's a good thing I did. It was wide open too." Haley bites her nail again. "Jamie left them open? That's unusual. After the

whole Nannie Carrie incident he's been careful about stuff like this." Haley gets a worried look on her face. "I thought the same thing. Hold on. I am going to wake him

up and ask him." She starts walking up stairs and goes into Jamie's room. "Jamie? Jamie wake up." She gently shakes her son. Jamie wakes up and rubs his eyes.

"Mom? What time is it? I don't want to go to school." Jamie tries to go back to see. "James Lucas Scott wake up." Haley says as she lifts him up. "Ok ok. I'm up." Jamie

sits up. "It's still dark..." Jamie starts. "Jamie enough. Look at me." Haley says getting annoyed. "Did you leave the front and back door wide open earlier?" "What?

No. Why would I do that?" Jamie asks looking that his mother. "I didn't even come in through the front door today. I used the back door every time." Haley looks at

her son, careful to keep the panic from showing. "Are you sure? Absolutely sure?" Haley asks holding his shoulders. "One hundred percent sure mom. Why?" Haley

picks up her phone from where she put it next to Jamie. "Nathan he says he didn't do it. He didn't even come in through the front door today." Haley starts trembling

she's so scared. "Mom what's going..." Jamie starts but is cut off when a loud bang is heard from downstairs.

* * *

><p>A.N Hey I hope whoever reads this likes chapter one. Give me a review if you do so I know if this story is worth continuing. I have chapter to done but still... =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N Someone commented on how my story looks like one giant paragraph. I am truly sorry for that. I'm trying to fix it but don't really know how. Any tips on it will be greatly appreciated. Thanks for the reviews. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything related to it. I am just obsessed. Lol

* * *

><p>Haley and Jamie jump. "Nathan! Nathan I think there's someone in the house!" Haley whispers into the phone. Jamie grabs his cell phone. "I'm calling Clay and Aunt<p>

Quinn!" Jamie speed dials Quinn's phone. "Haley. Haley listen to me. Get Lydia and Jamie and lock yourself in the bathroom and call the police." Nathan is shaking with

anger and worry over his family. "Damnnit why did I leave home? I should be there." He thinks to himself. "Haley? Haley talk to me." Nathan practically yells. "I'm here

Nathan. Jamie did Clay or Quinn answer?" She asks. "Nope. I'll try again." Answers Jamie as he speed dials again. "Ok then go to my room and wait for me in the

bathroom while I get Lydia." Haley says to her son. "No way. I'm going with you." Jamie says as he grabs his baseball bat. "Baseball bat. Just like your father." Haley

says with a nervous laugh. Haley sticks her phone with Nathan still on the line in her pocket and they quietly run to Lydia's room. Haley grabs the baby as Jamie looks

out into the hallway. "Jamie. Let's go." Haley and Jamie run back into the hall. They get to Haley's room and stop dead in their tracks. Standing at the top of the

staircase is a person in a mask with a big butcher knife. "Jamie! Run!" Haley screams. Haley and Jamie run into the room. As Jamie slams and locks the bed door Haley

runs on into the bathroom with Lydia. "Jamie! Hurry!" Haley yells. She sits Lydia on the floor takes out her cell phone. "Haley! Jamie! For God's sakes someone answer

me!" Nathan is pacing the floor of the airport. "Nathan! He's in the house. He has a knife!" Nathan runs over to a pay phone. "I'm calling the police. Do not hang up

the phone." Jamie runs inside the bathroom, closes the door, and locks it. "Don't worry mom. I'll protect us." Jamie stands in front of the bathroom door ready to

swing. Haley smiles at her brave son. "Jamie did Aunt Quinn pick up yet?" She asks. "Oh no. Let me try again." Jamie calls Quinn's number again.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Quinn answers sleepily after a few rings. "Aunt Quinn? Aunt Quinn you gotta help. There's a man here with a knife!" Jamie yells. Quinn shoots up in her bed<p>

and hits Clay. "Jamie? What are you talking about? Clay wake up." She says into the phone. Clay jumps up in bed too. "What? What's going on?" He asks looking

around. "Mom found the doors wide open and then we heard a bang and we went to hide in the bathroom and we saw him at the top of the stairs with a knife."

Jamie tried to explain quickly. Quinn jumps out of bed. "Clay we have to get to Haley's house now. Jamie we'll be right there. Don't worry ok. Did you call the police?"

Clay jumps out of bed and grabs his pants and a shirt while Quinn puts pants on. "Yea. Dad is calling them. He was on the phone with mom." Jamie tells her. "Ok.

We're on our way. Call me if anything happens Jamie ok." "Ok Aunt Quinn. Just hurry." Quinn hangs up and runs outside with Clay. As they race to Haley's house she

tells him what Jamie said.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Quinn and Clay are on their way mom." Jamie says as he hangs up the phone. "Oh thank God." Haley takes her phone out of her pocket. "Nathan? Quinn and<p>

Clay are coming." She tells her husband. "Ok the police are on their way too. Just stay calm and quiet ok Haley." Nathan is pacing the floor. "My family is in trouble and

I am stuck in freaking New York City because of this damn storm." He thinks to himself. He looks up, sees a car rental sign, and raises an eyebrow. He runs over to

the counter and rings the bell repeatedly. A man comes through from a door behind the counter with an annoyed expression. "Yes? Can I help you sir?" he asks.

"Yea. I need a car with good mileage that'll get me to North Carolina quick." The man is taken aback. "Sir there is a major storm right now. It will be faster waiting the

storm out…" "I don't give a damn about the storm." Nathan yells at the man. "I need to get home now so rent me a damn car." The man quickly turns to his computer

and types something in. "Ok. I have one. I'll need your credit card." Nathan hands him the card and hears Haley scream through the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything related to it. I am just an extremely obsessed fan. Lol

* * *

><p>"A guy in a mask with a knife?" Clay asks "What the hell?" He speeds to Haley's house. A block from the house a cop starts following them with sirens on. "Good. Just<p>

let them chase you to the house." Quinn says looking through the mirror. "We'll explain when we get there." Clay just nods in agreement and concentrates on driving.

They pull up to Haley's house, jump out of the car and run to the door. The cop jumps out of his car with his gun drawn. "Freeze! Put your hands up!" He yells to

them. "Officer please listen." Quinn says as she raises her hand. "This is my sister's house. Her nine year old son just called me and said that there was a man in a

mask in the house and he has a knife." "The reason we didn't stop was that we wanted you to follow us here." Clay continues. "They said the police have been

called." Just as Clay finishes sirens are heard from a distance. "Seems like you two are telling the truth." The cop says as he runs up the walk. "Do you have a key for

the door?" Quinn quickly takes out her keys and unlocks the door. "Stay behind me. Did they say where they were?" The officer asks Quinn. "Jamie said they were in

the bathroom." Quinn answers. "It's my sister Haley, her son Jamie, and her one year old daughter." Quinn walks in between the officer and Clay. "Quinn baby. I love

you but can you not squeeze my hand so hard." Clay whispers. "Especially the one I had to do therapy on." "Sorry." Quinn whispers with a smile. "Where is the

bathroom?" the officer asks. "It's upstairs in her room. First door on the right." Quinn answers. The group of three quietly walk upstairs. When they get to Haley's

room the cop slow turns the knob. "It's locked." He whispers to them. "Stand back." The three move back and the cop bangs on the door. "This is the police. Open

up."

* * *

><p>"Mom. Did you hear that?" Jamie asks Haley. Jamie goes to unlock the door. "Jamie no. What if it's the man in the mask trying to make us come out?" Haley asks<p>

grabbing her son. "This isn't a movie mom." Jamie answers looking at his mother. Haley gives him a look. "Ok fine. But what if it is the police?" Jamie asks. He hated

the look his mother was giving him. Haley thinks about that a minute. Then they hear Quinn. "Haley? Jamie? Are you guys there? Haley?" "Quinny." Haley says sighs in

relief. She opens the door "We're in..." Before Haley can finish she sees the man in the mask in front of her. She screams.

* * *

><p>Haley screams. "Haley!" Quinn screams as the cop kicks the door down. Clay grabs Quinn before she can run into the room ahead of the cop. The cop runs in with his<p>

gun raised. He quickly scans the room and finds no one. "Haley?" Quinn yells as she runs in. "Quinn? Is he gone?" Haley asks from behind the door. "Yeah. Haley

come out." Quinn runs to the bathroom door. The cop walks around the room making sure that there's no one there. Haley throws open the door and grabs her

sister. "Oh my God Quinn. I opened the door and he was standing right there." Haley says as she cries into her sister's shirt. Clay walks into the bathroom. "J-Man.

You alright?" He asks Jamie. "Yeah. Yeah we're ok." Jamie picks up Lydia and walks over to Haley and Quinn. As the cop puts away his gun more cops walk in with

their guns drawn. He walks over to fill them in. "Haley? Haley? Answer me! Are you ok? Haley? Jamie?" Nathan screams into the phone. Haley grabs her phone from

her pocket. "Nathan. The police are here. Clay and Quinn too." she tells her husband. "Oh thank God. I heard you scream. I was freaking out." Nathan sighs in relief.

"I'm renting a car. It'll take me a while but I heading home now." "Oh Nathan that's great. We'll stay with Quinn and Clay until you get home." Haley looks to her

sister for a confirmation. Quinn smiles and nods. "Ok. I love you Haley. Jamie and Lydia too. Stay safe." Nathan tells his wife. "We love you too. Hurry home." Haley

says back. As she hangs up the cops walk over to Haley. "Ma'am. Are you or your children hurt?" He asks Haley. "No. No just shaken up." Haley tells him as she holds

on to Quinn. "Ok. I would like to ask you some questions about what happened tonight." The cop says. "Another officer would like to question your son as well." "Yes

that's fine." She walks over to Jamie and takes Lydia from him. "Jamie go ahead and talk to the police officer. Clay can you stay with him?" "Yea. Of course." Jamie and

Clay give Haley a hug and they walk back to Jamie's room to tell the cops what happened. Haley walks over to sit on her bed with Quinn. The cop pulls up a chair to

be eye level with her. "Ok Haley. Start at the begin." He pulls out a notebook and Haley starts tells him everything that happened.

* * *

><p>A.N: So this is all I have so far so I'm going to have to make you wait a little bit. : Sorry. Assuming, of course, that anyone likes this so far. Lol. Once again if there's

any problems with it please let me know. Also someone please let me know it looks any better structure wise. Thanks and review :)

P.S. Did anyone see the new episode on Wednesday? *screams* :)


End file.
